


Paparazzi Sucks

by notyoursherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (?), BTW, Domestic, Fluff, Hope you like, I apologize to anon, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Paparazzi, Peter is college age btw, Starker, Whump, also on my tumblr, as are all my others, he cute though, i guess, if you didnt catch that, mr Delmar's deli-grocery, murph is getting fat, somehow forgot to mention that sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Prompt: Starker prompt. If you're still taking prompts, Tony taking his former "intern" (college student Peter) on date, but (due to the paparazzi? idk) they end up enjoying their time at home in the lab more? Basically smutty domestic fluff. Thanks a bunch! You're amazing!





	Paparazzi Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So if you're the anon reading this, you very likely have already seen it on my Tumblr but whatever, I apologize! Sorry it took forever!
> 
> Everyone else, I hope this work has turned out to be satisfactory!

Humming, Peter bopped his head to his music as he stepped into the tower. Walking straight into the private elevator there, he pulled an earbud out and looked upwards.

 

“Hey FRIDAY! How are you today?”

 

“I am well, Peter.” The AI replied warmly. “Would you like to go to Sir’s lab?”

 

“That would be great, thank you!” Peter confirmed, smiling brightly. It had been much harder the last few weeks for him to be able to see his boyfriend, due to the paparazzi. Everyone, save for a select few close friends and family, believed that Peter was simply Tony Stark’s personal intern. It had all been going well, until there was a false scandal that Tony was having a secret affair with Pepper Potts and the two were expecting a child. Due to this, the two had to lay lower than usual due to the microscope the genius was under. Elevator dinging, he stepped out into the chaos that was Tony’s lab.

 

Enthusiastic beeping and chirping interrupted the loud classic rock that was playing throughout the lab. DUM-E came barreling to his side, gently bumping his shoulder with his claw.

 

“Hey there! Missed me?” Peter chuckled as he rubbed the bot’s claw, smiling.

 

“I don’t know about that, but I’m sure I did.” Arms wrapped around his middle, encircling his waist. Peter blushed slightly as he turned in the circle of arms, kissing the lips there.

 

Tony hummed as he happily kissed his boyfriend back, holding him just a little bit tighter. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a moment longer before pulling back, resting their foreheads against the other.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Peter closed his eyes as he wrapped both arms around the older man’s shoulders, keeping them loose.

 

“Same here to you.” Tony kissed the crown of Peter’s head before pulling fully back. “Let’s go eat.”

Opening his eyes, Peter raised a brow slightly. “Here, in the lab?”

 

He shook his head. “Outside the tower. We haven’t gone out in forever!”

 

“Tony…” Peter could only look at him for a second before his resolve crumbled under the weight of the man’s puppy eyes. Damn him. “Fine.”

 

“Yes!” Tony cheered, pecking Peter on the lips. “How about that deli in Queens you rave about so often?”

 

“You know me so well.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Hand in hand as they walked through the doors, Tony and Peter stepped into Delmar’s Deli and Grocery. Walking up to the counter Peter greeted the man there as Tony tried to hide under his cap and sunglasses from any wandering eyes.

 

“Peter! Good to see you.” Mr. Delmar, the owner of the shop grinned widely as he leaned on the counter. “Who’s the lucky guy?” Mr. Delmar was one of the people who knew that Peter was gay, the first one he told, in fact.

 

Peter glanced at Tony who nodded and pulled off his sunglasses, looking at the taller man. “Tony Stark, nice to meet you.”

 

He was only silent for a few seconds before shrugging. “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony.”

 

“Tony it is, then.” He leaned in closer as Tony replaced his glasses and spoke in a low voice. “Hurt Peter, and not even your suit will be able to protect you.” Peter turned red and began spluttering in protest while Tony nodded solemnly.

 

“If I ever hurt Peter, I’d hurt myself before you got the chance to.” Peter smiled shyly at the sweet words and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss. Pulling back, he looked at Mr. Delmar who was smiling softly at the two.

 

“What can I get you two today?” He sighed in slight relief at the subject change.

 

“A number five for me and Tony’ll have a…?”

 

“Number eleven.” Mr. Delmar smiled and called out the order.

 

“That’ll be three.” Tony reached in his pocket for his wallet when Peter slapped his hand away.

 

“I’m paying. No protesting!” Tony closed his mouth.

 

Mr. Delmar huffed in amusement seeing the eccentric billionaire relent. Taking the bills, he turned to help make the sandwiches.

 

Walking to where they would pick the two foods up, Peter ran his hand down the back of the large cat on the counter and scratched his head. “Hey Murph. You’re getting fat!”

 

“Bah!” Mr. Delmar protested as he finished wrapping them up. “No such thing.”

 

“Hey there,” Tony reached his hand out and let the large cat sniff him before tentatively running his fingers through the soft fur, growing more confident with every stroke. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Mr. Delmar asked as he set the two’s food onto the counter.

 

He hummed. “Yeah. I swear, Peter loves this cat more than me.”

 

“Lies!” Tony gave him a look. “It’s a tie.” He pouted as Peter grabbed their food, letting his hand go and walked out the door.

“Peter! Babe! Wait!”

 

Mr. Delmar shook his head, watching as the infamous superhero ran after the kid he’d known for years. They really were perfect for one another.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Unwrapping the top on his sandwich, Tony bit in and moaned. “That is so good. I have never lived ’til now.”

 

Peter laughed. “I told you they were good!”

 

“Good? Good?!” Tony looked scandalized. “They’re the best sandwiches I’ve ever had! Even better than-“

 

_Snap!_

 

The two whipped around at the noise, another snap going off. A camera was being held up not far from them, while a few more people could be seen running up behind them.

 

“Shit,” Tony hissed, subconsciously lowering his cap. “I’m so sorry this is happening-“

 

“It’s fine, let’s just get back to the tower.” Tony could see this was clearly bothering his younger boyfriend, but didn’t say anything, just grabbed his hand and ran, barely bitten into sandwich in the other. Luckily they were only a few blocks away from the tower, but the group of paparazzi was growing larger by the second. Sprinting through the streets the two finally made it through the private entrance of the tower into the elevator there.

 

Breathing heavily, Tony put both hands on his knees while Peter stood, barely winded due to his enhanced stamina. They were silent, save for Tony’s harsh breaths, as they exited the elevator when it arrived on their private floor, collapsing on the couches. Finally able to breathe, Tony looked to see Peter on the other side of the couch looking a little upset.

 

“Peter?” No response. “You okay?” Tears began pooling in the corner of his eyes. “Come here, baby.?” Shifting, Peter scooted forward and nose dove into Tony’s chest. Wrapping his arms around his upset partner, Tony pressed a gently kiss into his brown curls. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“What if they find out who I am?”

 

Tony sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He knew this was going to happen one day, he just didn’t expect it to be so soon. “I’m not going to sugarcoat anything, so I’ll be honest with you. They’ll inevitably find out who you are and why we were together, if they haven’t already. We’ll have to come public with us, and the paparazzi will follow you around everywhere you go. But, once some other celebrity does some huge scandal they’ll forget all about us. Like we did with our sandwiches.” He turned his head to pout pitifully at his sandwich, that lay squished and partially wrapped on the floor.

 

Giggling, Peter propped himself up on his elbows that were on either side of Tony. “Yeah. I knew we would have to one day, just didn’t think it would be today.”

 

“Me either.” He leaned forward, rubbing his nose against Peter’s, causing the younger man to giggle again.

“I love you.” Tony looked in the eyes of the brilliant person he was so lucky to have, the person he was so lucky to love.

 

“I love you too.” Peter leaned forward, about to kiss Tony but the moment before their lips connected, he took a bite of Tony’s stolen sandwich and flipped off the couch, running away.

 

“Wha- Peter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, go check out my Tumblr, notyoursherlock


End file.
